Whithered Flower Looking For Cursed Love
by Bloody N
Summary: Series of One-shots between Sasuke and Sakura. If you have any idea you'd like to share send me a message. Please review!


**Whithered Flower Looking For Cursed Love**

**  
_This willl be a series of one-shots between Sasuke/Sakura_

* * *

**

**This is a song fic with the song 'Forgiven' by Within Temptation**

You are forgiven

_Couldn't save you from the start  
Love you so it hurts my soul  
Can you forgive me for trying again?  
Your silence makes me hold my breath  
All the time has passed you by_

It had been over a month that Sasuke returned to the village, after killing his brother. He was a month on probation. It would have been more but since Naruto was the Hokage, and he still considered Sasuke as a brother he left him off easy.

After all this time Sakura still loved Sasuke, so so much. It hurt her, loving him this much it really did. But she couldn't imagine a life where she didn't love him. When he left she couldn't do anything to stop him, she gave him her heart still he refused to stay.

Revenge was more important, than her.

But she won't give up she'll love him till the end. She was stronger, prettier, and smarter. She had many fanboys but she didn't love any of them, they were mostly annoying. Everyone had gotten they're happy ending.

Ino had gotten together with Choji, wich shocked everyone since she was one to like people just from they're looks. Shikamaru had gotten together with Temari they already had three children two boys and a girl, the three of them lazy but both boys protective of the girl.

Naruto had gotten together with Hinata, he now was more mature, and she was more open. Hinata was already pregnant and Naruto's wife. But they already had a baby boy, that loved ramen, and that was even more energetic than Naruto -even if it's hard to believe.

Neji finally told Tenten how he felt about her, and now Tenten was: Tenten Hyuga. Neji was now the leader of the Hyuga clan thanks to Naruto and Hinata. And Lee got over Sakura and now he has a girlfriend.

But she who has suffered the most, doesn't have anyone to share her life with. Many years have passed but she still hasn't let go...

_Ooo, for so long I've tried to shield you from the world  
Ooo, you couldn't face the freedom on your own  
Here I am  
Left in silence_

If he wanted to he would have stayed with her. She could have given him anything he wanted, she would have even betrayed the village to be with him. She would give up everything for him, as she has always done.

She gave up her happiness, her heart, and all her smiles.

Since Orochimaru gave him the curse mark she was afraid he would leave, for power, for revenge. As Orochimaru had said... That was her deepest fear that he would leave her and the village.

She tried to stop him from going, from leaving her and the village. She offered him everything she had, and even what she didn't have but it wasn't ever enough.

But after he left he came back, he killed Orochimaru, and Itachi. He avenged his family. But she could see he wasn't happy. As she told him before he left 'Revenge won't bring anyone happiness'. She was right, not that he would admit it.

But he was different after he came back, he talked less than before -if that was even possible- . He looked hurt, in pain every second she saw him. But his stares, galres were even colder than before, they hurt her more.

But what pained her the most was all the suffering behind his black eyes.

But for him she would always be there if he needed a friend, or if he ever needed to talk. But she didn't say anything only watched him from a far. Hoping for him to open up... but as always the hope was in vain.

_You gave up the fight  
You left me behind  
All that's done is forgiven  
You'll always be mine  
I know deep inside  
All that stands forgiven_

He gave up to the revenge in his heart he considered revenge more important than his friends. But she could tell that a part of him wanted to stay, still he negleted that part and walked away. He left everyone he knew behind, or so he thought, 'cause he never forgot them.

She forgived him, how could she not. She loved him, and nothing he could do would ever change that. Ino once told her that loving Sasuke was a curse, but she doesn't agree. It brings her feelings that she never felt before. The pain and the suffering, is a part, but that pleasent feeling that even she couldn't explain, was part of what she felt for him.

As she walked through Konoha deep in her thoughts, she saw someone in the bridge, where Team 7 used to gather for training. She walked to the bridge, and she was shocked at who she saw. Sasuke looking at the sky, he turned around when he felt a precence behind.

He was suprised to see her there, especially when he was thinking of her. Sakura saw his eyes they were filled with pain, his face was emotionless. But his eyes were screaming what he wouldn't let his face show. It hurt her to see the all that pain in his eyes.

"Sakura" he said looking at her, she looked like she've seen a ghost.

"S-sasuke-kun" she said, tears threatining to show.

He could see she was fighting to hold back tears, and it hurt him. He came back for her... He could see that she still loved him, but she was hurt.

"I haven't seen you around" he said. He was trying to make conversation -something he would have never done for anyone else. He was trying to be nicer to her, because he knew how much he hurt her in the past. He was always the cause of her tears.

_I watched the clouds drifting away  
Still the sun can't warm my face  
I know it was destined to go wrong  
You were looking for the greatest escape  
To chase your demons away_

"Did you complete your revenge?" she asked looking away from him.

"Yes, I had to" he said looking at her.

She felt cold, she felt dead. Why did he always do that to her? Why could he break her down so easily? Others tried they always failed. Still he could do it so easily. Without even trying. With just those words, he had her fighting NOT to cry.

"You didn't have to, you could have stayed" she said still looking away from him.

"I couldn't. He would have come back to hurt you. To hurt everyone I cared about" he said. He knew she was fighting not to cry. Not in front of him at least.

"We would have fought beside you. WE would have helped you." she said, diggin her nails into her hands STILL looking away from him.

"It was MY fight." he said colder than he meant.

"Why? Why don't you trust us Sasuke-kun?" she said, but this time she looked at him.

_Ooo, for so I long I've tried to shield you from the world  
Ooo, you couldn't face the freedom on your own  
Here I am  
Left in silence_

When she looked at him he felt a stab in his heart. Like a dagger was being shoved in his chest. Her eyes were filled with pain. She couldn't hold back her tears anymore so she let them fall. He could see in her eyes how much he had hurt her, how much he still hurts her.

Tears falling down her eyes, she seemed in agony. He couldn't look away from her. She looked like a piece of art, a painting of a broken angel. An angel falling from heaven. Who could have done this to her? None other than Sasuke Uchiha.

He left to kill his brother. To avenge his clan. But he also left because he wanted to protect them, especially Sakura. The one who loved him unconditionally. The one who would have given everything for him.

He didn't want Itachi to hurt them, to hurt her. He didn't want to see the smile taken away from her face. But it seemed he managed to take it away on his own.

Why did she love him? Many people wondered that, but no one could ever find nor understand the answer. She was too good for him. She deserved some one better. That's what many people said. Still through her eyes she wasn't worthy of him.

But there he stood, looking at an angel. Looking at the one he didn't deserve. But he couldn't find the words, What could he say?

_You gave up the fight  
You left me behind  
All that's done is forgiven  
You'll always be mine  
I know deep inside  
All that stands forgiven_

"Sa...ku...ra" murmured Sasuke.

Sakura didn't reply. She looked down, she couldn't look at his eyes any longer.

Sasuke didn't know where he found the strengh, maybe from her eyes. But he moved toward her and hugged her from behind. Then he whispered in her ear "I'm sorry" that's all he could say. It pained him to see her that way. She wasn't like this, and he was the reason she is now this way.

"I forgive you" She said after a long moment of silence.

What else could she say? She loved him, and that hadn't changed.

He was surprised she had forgived him so quickly after all he did.

"Thank you..." he whispered against her cheek. Those same words he used the night he broke her apart were the words he had to say to mend her together.

* * *

* * *


End file.
